Various forms of vehicles have been heretofore provided for propulsion by the occupant or occupants of the vehicles by reciprocation or oscillatory movement of a drive actuator. However, there has been little development of vehicles including drive systems which may be operated in the manner of conventional oars.
Inasmuch as rowing constitutes good exercise for the upper torso of the body as well as the legs of a body, whereas bicycling offers exercise primariy for the legs of a cyclist, a need exists for a type of vehicle which may be propelled in generally the same manner in which a boat is rowed.
Examples of various forms of vehicles including drive systems having some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 224,415, 348,619, 369,860, 427,110, 500,826 and 642,544.